oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shilo Village (location)
For the quest, see Shilo Village (quest). Shilo Village is a village on Karamja. It is only accessable to players that have completed the Shilo Village quest. Training Spots There are several excellent areas to train skills in Shilo Village: The Gem Mine In Northern Shilo Village there are seven gem rocks. If a player mines these rocks, player will get a gem instead of an ore. Players mining gems here may obtain precious (Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, and Diamond) or semiprecious (Opal, Jade and Red topaz) gems. Because a charged Amulet of Glory increases the chance of obtaining gems while mining, wearing a charged Amulet of Glory sharply increases the speed of mining gem rocks. Players earn 65 Mining experience per rock mined. This area is popular among many players because here they can train both Mining and Crafting (by cutting gems) at the same time. Furnace The Shilo Village furnace is directly across from the bank, which makes it a popular furnace for players smelting large quantities of ores into bars. A disadvantage of the Shilo Village furnace is that the man at the door requires 20 coins for entry, so players smelting ore need to carry money with them too, taking up a spot that could have otherwise been used for ore. However, the Shilo Village furnace is approximately the 4th closest furnace to a bank in the game. Fishing Spots There are four fishing spots in Shilo Village. At these fishing spots, fly fishing rods and feathers can be used to lure trout and salmon, or fishing rods and fishing bait can be used to catch pike, slimy eel, and cave eel. Power fly fishing in Shilo Village is considered to be the fastest way to train Fishing. There are two different methods of power fly fishing. The first is most profitable, but involves investing large amounts of money and committing to fishing for a long time. This method is to buy large amounts of feathers on the forums for 6-7 coins each, fish and store the fish in the bank until feathers run out, and then sell all the raw fish on forums to free players trying to raise their Cooking level at the price of 50 coins each for raw trout and 70 coins each for raw salmon. The second is cheaper to start, but returns very little profit in the long run, and may take longer. This method is to buy feathers as needed for 2 coins each from the fishing store, fish until inventory is full, and then sell the raw fish back to the fishing store for 2 coins each for raw trout and 5 coins each for raw salmon. However, this is not recommended, as only 3 coins per fish is made on salmon, and there is no profit on trout, and this takes longer overall. Transportation There are two forms of transportation in Shilo Village: Vigroy's cart, and the Lady of the Waves. Vigroy's cart Players who have completed the Shilo Village Quest may ride in Vigroy's cart. For a price of 15-200 coins, he will take the player to Hajedy in Brimhaven. The reverse trip is also possible. This makes it easy for the player to access Shilo Village. Lady of the Waves Right-clicking the fishing shop owner, gives an option to buy a ticket on the Lady of the Waves. It costs 25 coins, and the player can go to either Port Khazard or Port Sarim, by presenting the ticket to the boat west of the Shilo Village. Shops *There are two shops in Shilo Village, the general store, and the fishing shop. Shilo General Store *The Shilo Village General Store sells everything that a normal general store sells, and more. The most notable things are the charcoal and papyrus, used in the Legends Quest. Fishing Shop *The Shilo Village Fishing Shop sells all normal fishing supplies. When fly fishing the shop can be used to top up the used up feathers. Slayer Master *If your combat level is over 100, then you can get slayer assignments from the highest leveled slayer master Duradel. He is upstairs in house that has the Slayer Master mark on it on the minimap. From the fishing shop go up the ladder and cross the bridge to get to Duradel. Quests *The Shilo Village quest is needed to come in here. *The One Small Favour quest is started here. Category:Cities